


After He Cheats

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marshmallowdramatic asked: For that pairing meme, can you do drowley and “I’m gonna be sick.”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Dean–" Crowley reached out for him but Dean flinched away.

"No! Don't touch me!" Dean dropped his face into his hands, not wanting Crowley to see his tears. When they finally ceased, he spoke again.

"I want to know everything."

Dean's voice was flat. Crowley looked up and saw that his eyes were cold, despite the redness in them and the wet tracks on his face.

"I want every detail of what you did with him."

"Why? It's not going to change anything."

"I don't care. I want to know–I need to know what was going on in your head that made you think you could fuck an eighteen year old in our house!"

They stared at each other for a long time before Crowley sighed.

"His name was Castiel. He's an intern at my office."

"When did it start?" Crowley shook his head.

"There's nothing between us. It was just a one time thing."

"You don't just end up with some kids hand down pants by accident." Dean said, walking over to the counter and leaning against it so that he didn't havr tp look at Crowley. "When did this start? How?"

"I don't know, Dean. There may have been some flirting when he first started. I never meant for this to happen."

"Well it did. You screwed someone else and I walked in and–" His voice broke. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Dean, I...You haven't been the same since your father died. We haven't been the same. I just..."

"So it's my fault? You cheated on me because I haven't been horny since my dad died?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Yes, it is! You know, I'm sorry that my grief has been so hard on you. Maybe if you'd had a dad, you would know how I feel!"

"That's not fair!"

"No, what's not fair is you having someone twenty years younger than me in my bed! We made a promise to each other and you broke it!"

"I know. And I am so sorry. I love you–"

"Don't. I can't hear that right now. I just can't." Dean went down the hall to their bedroom and closed the door. Crowley sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the wall.

How could he have been so stupid? Why did he let things with Castiel go so far? He knew that Dean was struggling and he still hurt him willingly. How could he ever make this up to him?

The bedroom door opened and Crowley looked up. Dean was looking at the floor, nervously twisting at the strap of the bag on his shoulder.

"I'm going to stay at Benny's. I need time to think."

"No, I'll go."

"I can't stay here. Not knowing that you and him...I'll call you when I decide what I want."

Dean came forward as if he was going to kiss him goodbye, then froze. He shook his head and stepped around him.

"Good night."

"Dean–" The slamming of the door finished his sentence before it even started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen, Dean." Dean sighed when Benny said his name. He knew what he was going to say before he even started. "I think you should try to work things out with Crowley."

"It's not that simple." Benny sighed.

"Do you remember what I said when you told me you were marrying him?"

"You said that it was a mistake and that I should run as fast as I could."

"And I was wrong. I've never seen you happier than when you're with him. It's been ten years, Dean. Whatever it is, you guys can fix it."

"He cheated on me," Dean said, running his fingers through his hair. "I walked in on him in bed with someone else. I don't know how to forgive that."

"Why? I mean, when we dated, we barely wore clothes. How could he have time for anyone else?"

"Things haven't been the same since my dad died. I just haven't wanted sex. So he got it somewhere else."

"I doubt that's all there is to it. You should at least talk to him, Dean, a relationship like you guys have shouldn't be thrown away if there's any way to fix it."

"You just want me out of your apartment so that you can have Jo over."

"That, too." Dean rolled his eyes and Benny placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm kidding. You can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks, Benny," Dean said. The other man nodded before walking down the hall. Dean took his phone out of his pocket and toyed with it for a while, then brought up Crowley's number. His thumb hesitated over the call button for a moment before he locked it and tucked it away again.

"I'm going out," He called before walking out of the apartment into the chilly November air.

The streets were busy. People were rushing around as usual, cars were flying past. Dean turned his collar up against the wind, regretting not grabbing a coat. Crowley was always the one that reminded him that it wasn't summer anymore.

He stopped outside of their house, unsure. It had been a month since he walked out, almost five weeks since he had been there. What if Castiel was there? Or someone else? What if Crowley didn't want him back? He took a breath and knocked.

When Crowley opened the door a minute later, Dean had to fight the urge to burrow into his arms. Crowley stepped aside and Den walked inside. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his boots.

"Was it really only once?" He asked. Crowley nodded, his eyes softening as he touched Dean's face.

"There's no one else for me. It meant nothing. It was just a stupid mistake that I wish I could take back." Dean nodded a little, removing Crowley's hand from his cheek, but holding onto it, tracing the lines in his palm.

"You're my husband," He said, rubbing his thumb over the wedding band on his ring finger.

"I know. I'm so–"

"Stop apologizing. You were right, it won't change anything. What you did isn't okay," Dean finally looked up and met his eyes, "but we can work through it. We have to, because I can't spend another night tossing and turning in an empty bed. I need you."

"I need you, too." Crowley placed a hand on the back of his neck and Dean rested his forehead against his. "God, I've missed you."

"You can never cheat on me again. You never should have. You should have just talked to me."

"I don't want anyone else. Nothing like that will ever happen again."

Dean tilted his head to kiss him and sighed. He had missed this. No matter how angry he was, there was never a doubt in his mind that this man was the one for him.

"I love you," Crowley said, when the kiss ended, brushing his thumb over his cheek.

"I love you, too," Dean said. After a moment he stepped out of the embrace. "This doesn't mean that I forgive you completely. You still broke my heart."

"I know. I'll do whatever it takes to be worthy of your forgiveness. I'm just glad your home." Dean smiled a little and squeezed his hand.

"Me, too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Winchester's – You got Dean."

"It's me." Dean smiled when Crowley's voice came through the phone.

"What's up?"

"One of my meetings got canceled so I thought I'd ask you to lunch. We have a 1 o'clock reservation at Roman's."

"I'm always honored to be your back up" Dean teased, putting the last of the glasses under the bar.

"Trust me, darling, I'd much rather be with you than anyone else."

"I have a few things to wrap up then I'll meet you at your office."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

Dean hung up and went down the hall to the bar's office. Benny was hunkered over the desk, pen scribbling across the papers in front of him.

"I'm meeting Crowley for lunch. You need me to do anything while I'm out?"

"You could drop these by the post office," Benny said, holding out a stack of envelopes. "And I do mean the post office. We need them to get where they're going as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. I'll be back around two thrity."

The post office was in the opposite direction of Crowley's office, but he had left early for that specific purpose. It was a ten minute walk to the small building and there was a line, but Dean was finished quickly enough. On his way out the door,he ran into someone carrying a box, causing the bottom to fall out.

"Sorry," Dean said, kneeling to help clean up.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Dean froze, his hand hovering over a piece of paper. He'd know that voice anywhere, he'd heard it over and over again in his head, crying out his husband's name.

"You're Castiel," He said, looking up. He hadn't gotten a good look at the kid the first time he saw, too disgusted and heart broken to stay in the same room as them. He had locked himself in the bathroom until he knew that he was gone.

Dean wasn't surprised by what he saw. Castiel looked how most college kids he saw now did–skinny, glasses too big for his face, everything Jo called 'hispter chic.' That, added to the twink vibe he put it off made him just Crowley's type. He looked horrified to be face to face e with Dean again.

"Dean–"

"I have nothing to say to you," Dean snapped, shoving everything in his hands into the box. He went to stand up, but Castiel grabbed his arm.

"Please. I need you to let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain."

"I didn't know." Dean paused and turned to face Castiel. The kid was holding the box, now packed in a disarray. "About you. I had no idea that he was married."

"You expect me to believe that?" Castiel sighed and shifted the box to run a hand through his hair.

"Interns don't really interact all that much with people as important as Crowley. I only met him a few times before that day."

"So, what? You just wanted to sleep with a total stranger? That's what bars are for. Or maybe you wanted a promotion."

"No! I-" Castiel bit his lip, obviously struggling. Dean couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for him. "My name's not Castiel."

"What?"

"My name is James-Jimmy. I started going by my middle name when I moved here, because how many Jimmy's or James's are there in Chicago? And I decided 'new name, new attitude,' you know? I didn't want to be some push over anymore. I was going to be confident and take what I want and make a name for myself. So, when I saw Crowley, I decided I wanted him. I flirted and he flirted back a little. When he called and asked me to bring some files he needed for a case to his house, I thought that meant that he wanted me, too. Then When I got there and saw the pictures of you two...."

"You decided to fuck him anyway."

"He told me no. That it wasn't right and that he was married and that he loved you, but I kept going until he changed his mind. I convinced him that you would never find out." Dean let out a humorless laugh and Castiel flinched. 

"I'm not proud of it," He said, softly. "I hate myself. I hate Castiel."

"You're not the only one," Dean said coldly, ready to turn on his heel and walk away.

"I quit the internship," Castiel said, catching him off guard. "I'm going back to Pontiac as soon as the semester ends. I...I'm so sorry for what I did. I know that you'll never forgive me, but I wanted you to know that I won't either." The regret and guilt was visible in his eyes. Dean tried to look away, but he was trapped, surrounded by the blue no matter where he turned. He sighed.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't hate yourself. Crowley was the adult there, he's the one that broke a vow, not you."

"But, I made him-"

"No one makes Crowley do anything. I know why he did it and we've worked it out. We're not getting divorced, you didn't ruin our marriage. So, don't go home and hate yourself for a stupid mistake."

"Thank you," Castiel whispered. He looked like he was about to cry s Dean got away from him as fast as he could.

His mood was spoiled, but he tried not to let it ruin his date with Crowley. His husband could tell that something was wrong, but Dean brushed it off as work stuff and Crowley let it go. Their kiss goodbye lasted way longer than publicly acceptable, but Dean didn't care. 

Once he was back at the bar, he told Benny about his run in with Castiel over a large glass of expensive whiskey. When he was done the other man let out a low whistle.

"I can't believe you said that to him." Dean sighed.

"If I let all the stupid shit I did when I was eighteen weigh me down, I'd be sitting in a bar instead of owning one. And it's not like I lied, Crowley knew better, he's the one that's married, he was his boss, and he was the adult there. He should have put a stop to it and he paid for it."

"I'm proud of you. The Dean I knew would have left his stuff in the street and punched in the face."

"If I had seen him right after it happened, I probably would have. But, now, three months later, I know that hitting him wouldn't have changed anything. And now I have the satisfaction of knowing that I rose above."

"To the new Dean," Benny said, holding his glass out. Dean smiled a little and clinked the glasses together.

"To the new me," He repeated, before drinking what was left in the glass.


End file.
